Pikachu, Wait What!
by Lucy1985
Summary: Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, and Cilan were wandering around the woods. What happens when a Mysterious Creature hears Pikachu's and Axew's wish to be human for a little while? Ya i know, the summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1

Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, and Cilan were wandering the woods. they were lost.

"See, this is what happens when we listen to Ash," Iris complains. Ash growled.

"Listen to me?! You said we should go this way too," Ash yelled. Iris and Ash argued and Cilan just sighed. he looked down at the two small pokemon watching their trainers fight.

"I guess we are camping here tonight," Cilan says.

"Pi, Pika, (okay, Cilan,)" Pikachu said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a hour since they set up camp. They were all eating supper.

"This is awesome, Cilan," Ash exclaimed, shoving food into his mouth. Cilan laughed and took a bite of his food.

"What a kid," Iris said quietly, but not quiet enough.

"Who are you calling a kid?! You aren't that much older than me," Ash yelled. Iris frowned and glared at Ash. She went to yell back but pikachu and axew jumped between them.

"Pika, Pikachu, Pika, Pika! (Guys, please stop already!)," Pikachu exclaimed.

"Axew, Ax! Axew, Ax! (Iris, stop! Ash, stop!)," Axew exclaimed. Ash looked down at his friend and sighed. He patted Pikachu's head and stood up.

"Sorry, Pikachu," Ash said smiling. Pikachu smiled and rubbed his head against his arm.

"Sorry, Axew," Iris said, also smiling. Axew nodded and jumped into her hair. Ash yawned loudly making all his pokemon look at him.

"I'm tired! Return," Ash said, returning his pokemon to their pokeballs. Iris and Cilan did the same. They all said goodnight and went into their tents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pikachu was curled up beside Ash's sleeping head. He heard Axew calling him outside of the tent. He stretched and walked out of the tent.

(**a.n. they are talking pokemon but i'm typing it like they are talking like humans**)

"What is it, Axew? It is late," Pikachu asked. Axew looked down and blushed.

"I-I wanted to t-talk to you about I-Iris," Axew said. Pikachu's ears twitched with sudden interest in what his friend was saying.

"Oh? What about," Pikachu asked grinning. Axew gulped and started to walk away.

"Come on. I don't want to wake them," Axew said. Pikachu nodded and they walked down to the creek they were near. "W-Well, I, uh, think that I, uh, L-LikeIris," Axew said the last part quickly. Pikachu's eyes widened and he smiled.

"That is awesome! Too bad we aren't human, or you could tell her," He said grinning. Axew sighed and looked up.

"Yeah... i guess," Axew said quietly. Pikachu tilted his head and walked over.

"Whats wrong," Pikachu asked. Axew looked up at Pikachu and sighed.

"I just wish there was a way we could be human, maybe for a few days," he said. Pikachu smiled and nodded.

"Ya... I wish i could be human for a few weeks, too," Pikachu said. Axew smiled and they walked back to the tents. There was a small rustle in the tree they were under. something was watching them.

"They want to be human for a while, eh? Your wish is my command! Hehehe," a Mysterious Creature in the tree said. It grinned and there was a flash of light... and it was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ya, i know, i changed the chapter a LOT! Well, i know it sucks buuuuttttt, too bad.**

**Pikachu: What are you doing? Ash is looking for us.  
**

**Tell him I'll be there in a minute.**

**Pikachu: Whatever.**

**Hope you likes it ^~^ Review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ash woke up to arms wrapped around his waist. He looked down to see two long arms wrapped around him. Ash yelped and and crawled away the the boy. The boy had short blonde hair and Pikachu ears. The boy groaned and rolled over to reveal a tail. The sighed and lied on his back.

"Morning A... WHY AM I TALKING?! WHAT HAPPENED," the boy yelled. He looked down at his body. "Oh... my Arceus! I'm not a Pikachu anymore," Pikachu exclaimed. He looked up to see a terrified Ash.

"W-W-Who are you?! Where is my Pikachu," Ash yelled.

"Dumbass! I am Pikachu! Can't you tell by the ears and tail," Pikachu said pointing to his ears and his tail. Ash gasped and looked down only to see Pikachu's manhood. Ash blushed at the sight and shook his head. 'Don't look at that! He is your pokemon!' Ash yelled. He smacked himself earning and gasp of concern. Ash placed his hands on his face. Pikachu crawled over to Ash.

"What is wrong, Ash? Did i do something wrong," he asked. Ash split two of his fingers to see two large onyx eyes. Ash jumped and back away a little.

"Don't do that," Ash exclaimed. Pikachu tilted his head, his ear slightly flopping to the side. Pikachu gave Ash a confused look. Ash sighed and shook his head. "Never-," Ash was cut off by a loud scream. "IRIS," Ash exclaimed. Pikachu pouted as Ash quickly left the tent and ran to Iris's tent. 'i guess i will put some of Ash's clothes on... this will take a while' Pikachu thought, rummaging through Ash's bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"IRIS! What's wr-," Ash stopped talking as he saw a young boy, about the same age as Iris, sitting in front of her. "Who is that," Ash asked.

"I-I-I don't kn-know! H-he keeps saying he is A-Axew," Iris exclaimed. Ash sighed and walked over to the boy.

"Wh-What are you- OUCH," the boy exclaimed as Ash grabbed his arm and yanked him up. When Ash did this, he gave Iris full view of the boy's body. She blushed madly and covered her face. Ash spun the boy and looked a little above his butt. There, there was a little Axew tail. Ash forced the boy's head down and the boy had Axew's little horn... thing. (**A.N. i dunno what it is**)

"This is Axew," Ash said, frowning.

"how do you know? You're just a kid," Iris asked. Ash growled and glared at Iris.

"I KNOW this because the same thing happened to Pikachu! And stop calling me a kid," Ash yelled. Iris scowled and jumped up.

"Why should I, kid," Iris mockingly asked. Ash growled. He went to reply when the tent opened to the green haired connoisseur.

"Why are yelling so early in the morning," Cilan asked, rubbing his eyes. Cilan felt a hand tap his back. He turned around and saw Pikachu. He was wearing a yellow hoodie, jeans, and Ash's extra shoes. There was a red shirt under the hoodie. Cilan yelped as he saw the ears and tail.

"PIKACHU! You ruined my jeans," Ash exclaimed. Pikachu shrugged and walked in.

"Well i had to make a hole for my tail," Pikachu said matter-of-factually. Ash scowled and stomped over to Pikachu.

"Why couldn't you have used Cilan's pants?! He is the same size as me," Ash asked.

"Hey," Cilan complained. He was sitting with Iris as they looked for clothes for Axew. Ash and Pikachu glared at him and he shrunk in the corner of the tent.

"Because, i wanted to use your pants," Pikachu exclaimed. Ash, shocked by the sudden yell, whipped around and grabbed Pikachu's wrist. "What are you doing?! Ash," Pikachu asked. Ash just mumbled something and pulled Pikachu out of the tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did you want to use my clothes," Ash asked, back in their tent.

"Because," Pikachu yelled. He gulped at the angry look Ash sent him, and looked down.

"Why," Ash asked again.

"Because they smell like you," Pikachu whispered, just loud enough for Ash to hear. Ash blushed. Pikachu looked up and saw Ash blushing. His face started to heat up and he ran out of the tent and into the woods.

"PIKACHU," Ash exclaimed, running out of the tent to follow Pikachu.

"Ash! Where are you going," Iris yelled/asked Ash as he reached the edge of the woods.

"I HAVE TO FIND PIKACHU," Ash yelled, disappearing into the thick brush. Iris sighed and went back to trying to find clothes for Axew with Cilan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**so? what do you think?**

**Pikachu: They don't like it!**

**Shut up!**

**Pikachu: NO!**

**YES!**

**Pikachu: Make me! I'll shock you!**

**Your human now so you can't ~grins evilly~**

**Pikachu: Oh yeah... uuuummmm... ~runs away~**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW! ~chases Pikachu~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I decided to make a new account! So if you want to continue reading this, look it up and read the one that says _By: Mandy-Chan24_ okay? sorry for the switch! All of the chapters are the same!  
**


End file.
